Road milling, mining, and trenching equipment utilizes bit assemblies having a pick, a unitary bit/holder, and/or a bit holder and a base block. A bit tip insert is retained by the unitary bit/holder and the bit/holder is retained within a bore in the base block. A plurality of the bit assemblies are mounted on the outside of a rotatable drum, typically in a V-shaped or spiral configuration. The combinations of bit assemblies have been utilized to remove material from the terra firma, such as degrading the surface of the earth, minerals, cement, concrete, macadam or asphalt pavement. The forces and vibrations exerted on the bit assemblies from the harsh road degrading environment may cause the bit/holder to move within the bore of the base block. Retainers have been used to allow rotational movement and retain the unitary bit/holder within the base block. Heavy duty road milling, mining, and trenching, however, imposes much more wear and tear than the currently used industry standard retainers can handle. To prolong the life of the bit assembly and prevent damage to the bit assemblies in heavy duty operations, a heavy duty retainer is provided to maintain the pick or unitary bit/holder within the base block, preventing unnecessary movement while allowing the freedom to incrementally rotate, and reduce the axial distance between the unitary bit/holder and the base block.